<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世界末日 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736786">世界末日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：五稜结人x 旭那由多</p><p>喜欢高中生恋爱（分手）的我又来了……<br/>过去捏造<br/>均为乱写，请勿深究</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>世界末日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：五稜结人x 旭那由多</p><p>喜欢高中生恋爱（分手）的我又来了……<br/>过去捏造<br/>均为乱写，请勿深究</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结人把最新一期的时尚杂志夹在课本里，讲台上的老师念叨数学公式的声音和头顶上吱吱呀呀摇晃的电扇声如同夏季恼烦的蝉鸣一般从耳边流过。他并不想来补习班，是望子成龙的父母擅自作主给他报名的，再怎么样也要考上大学是最低要求。</p><p>所幸这里离那由多打工的地方很近，因此他会在那由多有排班的日子来上课，等着天才主唱下班以后来找他。自从那由多加入以后，整个乐团都迁就着他的时间。结人自然更是如此。</p><p>他打着呵欠又翻过杂志的一页，这期介绍的男子穿搭还不错，淡蓝的上衣和浅棕的长裤视觉上拉长了模特的身形，不过自己还在长高，显然这套也用不上。结人十分随意地将信息收入大脑记忆库。</p><p>再下一页，此前一直是一个小方块的固定栏目下月运势占卜，这期却拿出了一个彩色全版来介绍玛雅文明。结人抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，离下课还有15分钟，应该还来得及看完。他原本对这些女孩子热衷的东西并不感冒，这天不知为什么特别在意。</p><p>神秘的热带雨林，出土的古文物和古建筑群，刻在石碑上的图案……结人一行行读下来，最后一部分是玛雅历法的介绍，编辑部煞有其事地警告道，根据玛雅人的演算，明天就是地球毁灭的日子。</p><p>怎么可能啊，结人边笑边想。</p><p>时针指向5点，那由多准时出现在门口。他总是一副不耐烦的样子，却又不肯接受结人送的手机。人情联络只会浪费时间，我直接来找你就好。那由多这样说。</p><p>不过不良少年的姿态会吓到补习班的优等生们啊。结人在心里向自己的同班同学抱歉，不管之后还有一节课，提起吉他和书包就走。</p><p>“贤汰学长已经到了，礼音和信也还在路上……”结人查看着群组消息说。</p><p>“我们走快点。”那由多皱着眉，几乎小跑地冲上过街天桥。</p><p>自己还背着吉他和书包，那由多却将这些视为理所当然一样催促着结人。多少应该习惯了，结人安慰自己，三步并做两步跟上那由多。</p><p>今天的晚霞艳丽得不同寻常。平日温暖的橙红光芒，此刻却混合成暗紫色投在街对面的高楼外墙，仿佛即将上演某个剧目的巨大舞台。结人想起那本杂志上的玛雅预言。</p><p>“那由多，如果明天是世界末日，你想做什么？”</p><p>“你在说什么白痴话。”那由多不屑一顾。</p><p>“我是说假如啦假如。”</p><p>“当然是唱歌啊。”那由多回过头，深深打量他一眼，又迅速向前跑去。即使早一秒也要尽快拿到话筒，这就是那由多。</p><p>如果世界末日真的到来，他也不会拉住自己的手吧。悲哀的念头像影子一样跟随着结人，直到野兽唱出第一个音符。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>